1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power generation devices, and more particularly, to innovative power generation devices and methods to replace thermal batteries currently being used as the primary power source to generate the energy necessary to actuate a variety of electric-initiator-based energetic devices, such as Cartridge Actuated Devices (CAD) and Propellant Actuated Devices (PAD). Such power generation devices and methods have a long shelf life, e.g., over 20 years; require no external power source for activation (no batteries); are highly reliable; are low-cost relative to conventional thermal batteries; and are suitable for applications in which power is required over a relatively long time, e.g., of the order of 4-10 minutes or more.
The power generation devices and methods of the present invention can replace thermal batteries as the source of power to actuate a variety of electric-initiator-based energetic devices, such as Cartridge Actuated Devices (CAD) and Propellant Actuated Devices (PAD) and meet their performance requirements. The power generation devices and methods can meet specifications such as a power source of 1.7 inch diameter and 3.5 inch long cylinder, and the topic provided required electrical energy level of 4.7 KJ. The power generation devices and methods can provide the indicated power of 22 volts and 0.95 amps in less than 100 milliseconds for at least 225 seconds (the aforementioned 4.7 KJ of energy) within the temperature range of negative 65 to positive 200 degrees Fahrenheit.
2. Prior Art
Thermal batteries are currently the primary power source used to generate the electrical energy necessary to actuate a variety of electric-initiator-based energetic devices, such as Cartridge Actuated Devices (CAD) and Propellant Actuated Devices (PAD). The current state-of-the-art thermal batteries, however, have a number of shortcomings for the above applications, including:                Lack of adequate level of reliability;        Relatively short run time;        In many applications they do not have the capacity to provide the amount of power required to support missions involving high duty cycles at elevated temperatures;        They do not provide an adequately long enough shelf life;        Thermal batteries have to be designed for each specific use;        They require their own battery for electric initiation energy needs;        In systems incorporating a variety aforementioned devices they require more than one battery, with varying size, shape, and capacity for electrical initiation;        Thermal batteries are expensive and difficult to procure because of the very limited supply base;        Thermal batteries occupy a relatively large volume and add a significant amount of weight to weapons in which weight and space are at a premium;        Thermal batteries present environmental hazards in their production, use, and disposal, since they contain chemicals that the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) have identified as harmful.        
A need therefore exists for the development of power generation devices and methods to generate power that can be used in place of thermal batteries and that fills the cost, environmental, shelf life, and performance gaps that currently exist. Furthermore, the solution must provide the flexibility for multi-application use.